(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a power transmission apparatus for a vehicle utilizing a double clutch.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An environmentally-friendly technology of a vehicle is a core technology which controls survival of a future automobile industry, and advanced car makers have focused their energy on the development of an environmentally-friendly vehicle to achieve environmental and fuel efficiency regulations.
An electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) that utilizes electrical energy, or a double clutch transmission (DCT) improving efficiency and convenience of a transmission may be examples of such future vehicle technology.
The double clutch transmission (DCT) includes two clutch devices and a gear train of a basically manual transmission, selectively transmits a torque input from an engine to two input shafts by using the two clutch devices, and outputs a torque shifted by the gear train.
Such a double clutch transmission (DCT) attempts to compactly realize a multi-stage transmission of more than five speeds. The DCT achieves an automated manual transmission (AMT) that does not require manual shifting of a driver, by controlling two clutches and synchronizing devices by a controller.
In comparison with an automatic transmission using planetary gears, such a DCT shows merits, such as higher efficiency in power delivery, easier modification in revising or adding parts in order to achieve more shift-stages, etc., and thus gathers more spotlight since it can more comfortably conform with fuel consumption regulation and efficiency in achieving more shift-stages.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.